beast nightmares
by triton444
Summary: at night beast slept but he had a mare about magneto destroying the institute and the xmen. In the dream the institute was destroyed everyone was dead beast was left then an explosion happened. He awoke and screamed everyone came in to see what happened Are you alright Hank Charles said Yes just a nightmare was all we were battling Magneto and everything was destroyed.Hank said
1. Chapter 1

an x-men evolution fanfic kitty has a terminal illness and she might die, and logan can't look at kitty like this and he loves her.

I do not own xmen evolution and the title might be similar to a south park episode i don't own the idea of the episode

It was a normal day at the xavier institute and it started in the danger room. an underwater stimulation has started and nightcrawler, jean, kitty, scott, beast and rouge had water suits and were being chased by a shark scott blasts the shark and the simulation ended.

Ok good job everyone relax for the rest of the day. Logan said

Kitty started coughing really badly

Hey half-pint are you alright. Logan said

Yes i'm okay just a little cough. Kitty said

The next morning...

Kitty was no where to be found

everyone to kitchen i have a important announcement. Xavier said

everyone was there, "everyone i have some bad news Kitty is in the hospital and has a disease and the doctors say she might not make it" Xavier said

everyone gasped in horror

You mean half-pint is going to die. Logan said

I'm afraid Charles

No... It can't happen like this. Logan said he started to cry

I need a minute.. what hospital is she at. Logan said

Bayville Hospital said Charles

Im goin is anyone else said Logan

were all goin later. said Charles

we need to go NOW! WHAT IF SHE IS DEAD BY THE TIME YOU GET THERE! screamed Logan

Logan arrives at the hospital and askes for kitty pryde he goes to her room and sees tubes inside of her.

Hey HALF-PINT how are you. Logan said with tears in his eyes

she says she's fine and he is by her side all night the doctor says she needs some sleep.

The next day..

Logan goes into town to get Kitty a present

He arrives at the hospital and goes to her room she still there

Hey half-pint i got you something. said Logan

Kitty opens it it's a diamond necklace

Hey Kitty i just want to say if you die i love you. said Logan

i love you too. Kitty says

and there is a flatline and Kitty is dead

No don't die on me kid. Logan says with tears in his eyes

there was a funeral in honor of Kitty and the institue Logan didn't attend because he loved kitty.

One night while sleeping he sees Kitty's ghost and her ghost stays at the mansion

To Be Continued...


	2. explaining the nightmares

an x-men evolution fanfic kitty has a terminal illness and she might die, and logan can't look at kitty like this and he loves her.

I do not own xmen evolution and the title might be similar to a south park episode i don't own the idea of the episode

It was a normal day at the xavier institute and it started in the danger room. an underwater stimulation has started and nightcrawler, jean, kitty, scott, beast and rouge had water suits and were being chased by a shark scott blasts the shark and the simulation ended.

Ok good job everyone relax for the rest of the day. Logan said

Kitty started coughing really badly

Hey half-pint are you alright. Logan said

Yes i'm okay just a little cough. Kitty said

The next morning...

Kitty was no where to be found

everyone to kitchen i have a important announcement. Xavier said

everyone was there, "everyone i have some bad news Kitty is in the hospital and has a disease and the doctors say she might not make it" Xavier said

everyone gasped in horror

You mean half-pint is going to die. Logan said

I'm afraid Charles

No... It can't happen like this. Logan said he started to cry

I need a minute.. what hospital is she at. Logan said

Bayville Hospital said Charles

Im goin is anyone else said Logan

were all goin later. said Charles

we need to go NOW! WHAT IF SHE IS DEAD BY THE TIME YOU GET THERE! screamed Logan

Logan arrives at the hospital and askes for kitty pryde he goes to her room and sees tubes inside of her.

Hey HALF-PINT how are you. Logan said with tears in his eyes

she says she's fine and he is by her side all night the doctor says she needs some sleep.

The next day..

Logan goes into town to get Kitty a present

He arrives at the hospital and goes to her room she still there

Hey half-pint i got you something. said Logan

Kitty opens it it's a diamond necklace

Hey Kitty i just want to say if you die i love you. said Logan

i love you too. Kitty says

and there is a flatline and Kitty is dead

No don't die on me kid. Logan says with tears in his eyes

there was a funeral in honor of Kitty and the institue Logan didn't attend because he loved kitty.

One night while sleeping he sees Kitty's ghost and her ghost stays at the mansion

To Be Continued...


End file.
